


words can be powerful

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: kara was exposed by red kryptonite and had a little chat with lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. red kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading.

Lena was a very hard-working woman she had and always has been, she was the owner of two multi-billion corporations, and yes, now that she knows that Kara is Supergirl she was operating with the DEO as well. Acknowledging kara's secret identity was, was if said was tough, it was unfavorable for her, in the beginning, it didn't go very favorably as almost the entire national city identifies. But when they did, it was hard to grow after what she did to her, but kara excused her. Lena remaining guilty of doing things, kara seeking to get past it. But something was strange. Something was different. They were not actually the best friend yet. They had been, to be said they were just friends hardly meeting each other on lunch and Friday game nights, Lena was still not regular for her game night.

Fast progressing to today. She had a very occupied day, the thing was that she has had a genuinely very long conference, and communicating to a white misogynist, sexist, racist, and as suspected homophobic men didn't help at all. She recollects that this morning a gay man who was trying to make a firm point was converting into the fool of the conference. She defended him from white men, who think of themselves as superior beings, but well she was Lena Luthor herself and she knows how to handle those with men. She recognizes after the meeting that the man said " being a gay man of color doesn't help at profession, thanks for the help"

She modestly replied, "your abilities should not be judged by who you are, what your gender is, and who you love".   
But it was a restless day

not communicating to any of her friends in a long week was hard, she had her own secret reasons, the reasons being scared of spending time with the souls she damaged the most so she solely chose to take half a day off and just to be a little free form the work, she summoned her secretory jess and ordered her to cancel her entire day at work. Lena had some of her reports that she needed to take before going back to her penthouse she chose not to bother her secretory. She opens the monstrous office door and as she entered the office the room was surprisingly dim but it was noticeable that someone was attaining there in a black suit. Crossing the arms. In just a few seconds Lena identified the person as she took a step forth being out of the obscure, it was Kara, not the general Kara. Kara, who was wearing makeup with lustrous red lipstick that was normally used by Lena and black eyeliner which was not like Kara either, but Lena loved it, she could examine each curve of her physique. She saw her highlighted strong powerful arms. The suit made her body look strong and confident and powerful and fearless and bold.

  
"Hey, Kara I was about to call you." Lena had her gorgeous smile to welcome her.

"Of Course, you do," Kara replied, but this time she had a lustful tone in a little devilish behavior.

"I was just thinking about you, we are not spending time together more, as you have known I have been so occupied and I missed you so much. now that you are here, I am so glad.." Lena smiled as in a routine not recognizing any exception.

"oh really…. don't be so smiley and creamy…. Lena, why are you hiding behind those smiles, you have darkness inside you like me so why don't you welcome it like me" Kara said with the exact identical model.

  
"Kara what are you talking about…. are you okay?" Lena appeared concerned.

"oh, please just think what you can do when absolutely embrace your darkness, you will be skilled from each and every individual on this pathetic earth. I know you are just a girl yearning for love don't you " Kara said taking a step close to Lena and unzipping her top. And making Lena stepping back until she hit the wall. "I can give you that. I can show you and give you what you want. I can kiss, lick you, taste you like the way no one would have ever have or ever will. I can make you feel powerful. I can fuck you and give you everything you want, oh baby I can touch every part of you. you will be touched only by me because you are mine" kara raised her hand slowly and moved her fingers towards Lena's curve without touching her as if she was asking for confirmation. "you should be my queen, not some CEO. I will give you the world. I can touch every curve of your body and kiss every inch of your skin."  
"what are you doing Kara?" this time Lena was more afraid than concerned but equally stimulated. kara grabbed her left wrist and pulled it about her head. reducing their length even more and causing Lena to yelp. It was a little known difference in centimeters between them.

"don't be such a stick-in-the-mud I know you want this…. I have seen you stripping me through your eyes whenever we were together every time, I know Lena you have a feeling for me…. Oh, poor Lena. you want me don't you" Kara making a pout "you know what? I know you want to touch me, feel me, you want to give yourself up to me to control you, I know I want to touch you, mark your body with my lips, so why not right now" her voice even more chilly and sensual this time that made Lena shiver truly shiver down to her spine Lena never listened this kind passionate, intimate voice form Kara…hell she hasn't heard from anyone, not even her lovers ever in her life.

  
"that is not true," she replied in a harsh tone, her body was trying to resist but she was powerless, her voice was quivering, her body was trembling.

"but your body is telling me something and your lips are showing me other things" Kara smirked. "you want me to fuck you, right?" 

"leave…. I said leave" Lena nearly broke into tears but somehow she managed herself. she felt a trigger.

  
"aww, did I hurt your heart... did I triggered something in you," Kara made a pout face that usually makes Lena smile but not this time. "you pitiful humans filled with emotions….. fine. Do whatever you want to do. But remember, you are far superior from them, you have the capacity of being my queen and rule alongside me." she took a step back, and in just a few seconds, there was one no, just Lena. She eventually broke into tears she cried and cried, at once Lena never understood why she was sobbing. she knew because all the words kara said to her were actually were right. hell, kara was right. Lena needed her in her life, not just sexually, she wanted her emotionally and mentally too. she needed every part of her body, mind, soul, and everything. Lena wanted to give everything to kara too. but this was not kara. It was something that was a complete lust. But something in her forced her to believe that, the person here was not her best friend and the following thought was if that was not Kara then where is she? she didn't waste a time and ran to the DEO. By the time she arrived there, she told herself that whatever fell she will never hold of it but that was not possible. As soon as she entered the DEO, she saw Alex talking to brainy, she ran towards her.

  
" hey…Alex what happened…. I mean to Kara is she okay?" she asked.

"no not really she is been affected by kryptonite… it's not the green kryptonite it's a red one just like any other kryptonite like Haran-el but this one doesn't affect her body, it affects her mental state and improves her power to more……she had been struck with this a long time ago so we know how to remove it, don't worry and the extraction is almost over." Alex explained

"I know about this kryptonite Alex"

"oh okay"

"if you want you can see her although she is senseless" Alex suggested.

"yeah sure" both Alex and Lena reached the nearby DEO safe room where Kara was improving under the yellow sun. But Alex glanced at the almost purple wrist. What would have caused this? by the looks of it, it was painful. But Lena seems to sense nothing like it was something that was none of her concern.

"Hey, your wrist, what happened," Alex asked in care. Although they were not on the very page after the whole reveal, Alex still cared about Lena.

"oh, this, it's nothing" Lena half smiled and tried to rub it off.

"oh no, it's something. Come with me to the med bay" Alex practically forced Lena to come to the room.

after half an hour, they came to the conclusion that Lena's wrist faced a hair fracture, and she should avoid writing anything if she is left-handed for at least two weeks.

"Okay, what happened did lex do something to you, was he in your apartment?" Alex asked in urgency.

"Oh! no, no, he was not here. I am completely fine, Alex." Lena simply smiled.

and it caught her "was that kara?" she inquired in a small and the softest voice after.

Lena simply nodded. "hey I understood that she was not in her actual mindset and I am okay, you don't have to worry."

Alex just smiled at took her back to the room where kara was currently awake.

"there she is…oh you awake. How are you feeling?" Alex asked in concern.

"did I do something wrong…. Did I kill someone?" Kara immediately asked tears in her eyes.

"no, you didn't " Alex replied in a calm voice.

"Alex I…. if you don't mind can I talk to Lena alone, it is urgent?" Kara said.

"Yeah, sure, I leave you two alone," Alex said knowing exactly assuming what will happen next but didn't utter any single word to her. She then left soon after checking kara's vital signs. 

"Lena, I am so sorry if I did hurt you in any way possible, I didn't mean anything I said. I don't want to hurt you, you are my friend and I am sorry I seriously don't want to hurt you…I would never do anything to hurt you…" Kara said in a cracking voice just that she was about to cry.

"Hey, it's fine I know it was red kryptonite. It was not your fault…it was not just you, it was red kryptonite so don't worry... I forgive you" Lena said with a smile but had tears in her eyes. she knows she will never forget.

kara glanced at her wrist, "this happened because of me?" kara was on the verge of cry.

"yes, but it's fine, bones can heal" Lena simply smiled trying to calm her friend.

"it's funny when I was first exposed to this sort of kryptonite Alex told me the same thing, there are just three people I care about the most in my life and I have had hurt them the way I should never have to." she looked in Lena's eyes "Lena I care about you a lot and believe me you are very important to me and I care about you the most, beside Eliza and Alex and if I do something to hurt you again you can use kryptonite on me. I won't be angry"  
"kara I would never. You are my best friend I don't care if you kill me I would die happily by your hand but I would never use kryptonite on you again, not again. Do you understand that?" she cupped her cheeks in her own hands and smiled at her.

"I am sorry Lena. whatever I said I really am. you are a strong and brave woman and you are not just some scared girl. Lena, I would never hurt you. It was so bad the pain the anger the greed...." she looked down at her own confused hands " the lust" the voice came slower than expected. but Lena heard that.  
"you know kara, you were not completely wrong." Lena smiled visibly embarrassed "we have to work on that" she murmured.


	2. Therapy session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara talks about her feeling and understands it.

Today was indeed a restless day for Lena. Both mentally and physically. She never deemed that Kara, her gentle, innocent friend, can be this, this strong proficient person, who can rip Lena like tissue paper. 

After this evening's conflict. When Lena proceeded to her home, her apartment. The first thing she did was to strip herself off her tight dress and forced herself to the hot shower. Around and an hour later she came out of the shower, just a towel covered in her body and nothing else, her hair damp, she appeared so exhausted that she didn't know what to do next. Although, whenever she felt like, this she always went to Kara, they just talk about some random stuff and nothing else. This was the best thing for Lena to loaf, but what now?  
It's not like they are best of friends right now and that they can talk to each other.  
She didn't accurately remember what she did next. Some blurred visions of downing into the scotch and pushing herself into the bed.  
Lena woke up cause of the uninterrupted sunlight in her face she felt bothered. Then everything came falling back to her eyes. The reminiscences of 'The last evening'. When Lena truly rose up, she saw herself absolutely bare in her bed just the sheets masking her body. She pushed herself to sit on her bed.

  
_What have I done?_

She cried. And believe me, she never wept like this. In several days, one and the only person who made her cry was Kara. The day lex showed her that Kara Danvers is Supergirl she cried that day. The day she confessed to Kara that how wrong she was, Lena cried that day. Lena cried because of Kara. And now again the reason was Kara. 

It felt like now at the immediate second realization was banging her like a bullet train. 

  
_Fuck_. 

  
Although Lena did nothing wrong she felt so much guilt and that she was so overwhelmed by the circumstances that she didn't know what to do. She lingered there in her bed didn't push herself to move a little.

She felt her phone vibrate somewhere in her bed. The bed was enormous and covered with white sheets. Finally, she discovered her phone. The first thing she saw was the battery percentage. Just ten percent. She immediately directed herself to the side lamp were normally her charger stays. She plugged in. Then followed the time. And for the love of God, she never flagged like that. It was approximately one in the afternoon. There were hundreds of phone calls and thousands of messages from her secretary, her executives and a lot of other people. But wait. Kara messaged her too. She even called her two hours ago. At most succinct five times.

Okay, nothing to rush about, just call Jess. And so, she did.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor. I was so concerned." As soon as jess accepted the call, she replied in a rush.

"it's okay, Jess, I overslept. But can I ask you why is my phone is whirring every five minutes?" Her voice still breaking and not stagnant after the cry.

"nothing to worry about, miss. It just you had a conference with the speer industries about the merger that you confirmed with their newest CEO." Jess softly replied.

"oh! Yes. Okay. Jess I would like you to delay the conference till the day after tomorrow. And for the pretense tell them I am unwell" Lena replied with demanding confidence, the way she regularly talks, trying her best not to appear disturbed by anything.

"okay. Ms. Luthor." And then Lena cuts the call.

Soon she saw a dozen of messages from Kara and more than five miscalls.

Kara and Lena were still on their rocky road. And both of them particularly after their fight, Kara rarely messaged her like that. Whenever they talked, they just talked like, Kara questioning whether she wants to come to the game night or to lunch. And by the convenience Lena accepting or refusing the offer. And in turn, Kara answering 'okay' nothing else. Here she got a lot of messages.

It started with.

_**Hey, Lena!** **hope you are fine. Just checking in with you. Are you okay?**_

These were the messages from the last night.

  
_**Hey!** _   
_**I just wanted to say that I am sorry.** _   
_**If you are reading the messages, I would like you to know that I am so sorry I am really sorry. I know what I did and I know it was so wrong.** _   
_**Lena can we talk.** _   
_**Lena, I really wanted to talk to you.** _   
_**I have called you so many times. You are not picking up the call. Are you okay?** _   
_**Hey, whenever you see this please message me.** _   
_**Lena, I really wanted to talk to you.** _   
_**Can we have lunch or maybe dinner together whatever you feel comfortable with.** _

  
_This is bad this is really bad. the worse it can be_.

  
She immediately messaged a long passage to Kara.

_**Hey Kara! I am so sorry to reply to you late. I overslept I know this is not me but I was tired. You don't have to worry Kara, I know that it was red kryptonite. And we can absolutely talk. Don't worry I am completely fine. If you want you can come to my apartment I am free today.** _   
_**Kara immediately replied. Okay, thanks. See you in the evening.** _

  
**Kara pov**.

  
_**Hey, Alex can we talk**_ Kara messaged Alex immediately after texting Lena.

" ** _Ya, give me five minutes, I will be there_** "

**_"okay"_ **

" ** _can you bring Kelly too? I need her opinion_** ,"

" ** _ya sure, give me fifteen minutes, then_** "

Thirty minutes later.

"Okay, so Kelly and Alex, now that you are settled with your beer and wine. I want your help. Can we speak and it's serious?"

"Kara, you can share anything with us, you are safe with us" Kelly insisted. After Kelly entered Kara's life or rather Alex's life, she made a huge difference. Now, if or when she felt something in her chest Kelly was the person to talk to. Her future sister-in-law was really their personal therapist.  
"Okay." Kara resumed. "Kelly, you know that I am Supergirl, right?"

"yes, you told me yourself" Kelly smiled, not quite following what was the connection for?

"Okay, that's great." She took a long breath trying to restrain her heartbeat but losing disastrously. "last night I was struck with red kryptonite. That is not usual kryptonite. For easy and speedy conclusion its brings my dark hidden side to existence."

After this Kelly was intrigued. Alex on the other hand was mostly centered on her beer and her phone. Rarely looking at her sister and fiancee.

"okay" Kelly nodded.

"so last night was mostly vague. But I just remember the violence, desire, vigor, lust, and jealousy of something." The word 'lust' came in a tame voice. "I retain that I said the thing that I shouldn't have spoken to anyone. Particularly to Lena. when I was struck with kryptonite although It was almost extracted from my body very soon and as I was said, that nobody was affected but, I believe that there might be some property damage."

Kara looked at Kelly while Kelly just nodded. Although she was mostly talking rubbish, Kelly on other hand was very supportive.  
"What 'things' that you spoke to Lena." Kelly gently asked.

"I said words like…" at first Kara hesitated while she was looking at her own confused hand playing with each other. When she again looked at Kelly she smiled "you can trust me" she insisted.

She looked at Kelly and she felt the sense of comfort generally felt when she is with Alex. She felt better than ever.  
"so I recollect talking about her feeling. Not in a healthy way. You have to understand that."

"what feeling you are talking about?"

"Okay, I come clean. I told her that she is just a girl craving for love and affection. That I can give her that if she becomes my queen." Kara looked at Kelly who was trying to understand and reply accordingly. "and this was not that simple. I use the f word frequently. And I said a thing about touching her" as soon as she uttered, her body was raised in panic. "believe me Kelly am I not that person I am all about consent. And I am straight." kara again was weak to make eyes contact with her sister in law "Rao, why I said those terms? queen really" kara was flinching over her own words.

Kelly smiled, "Kara don't worry nobody is judging you because of your actions. We all are living creatures and we all have something that we are not proud of. So, let me tell you. I never listened to you saying the f word in my entire life…"

"…me neither" Alex added.

"so, I must conclude that this was indeed bad."

"yes, it was. This was bad. I never felt this kind of…." For a moment Kara was spent all of her words. "I don't know I never felt this kind of feeling before. This was not it, sometimes when I think about that standing close to Lena, I feel butterflies in my stomach and my chest feels heavy. I think something she wrong with me," she stared at Alex. "Alex something is wrong with me" again she felt an immediate panic.

Alex was trying to hide her smile whereas Kelly was looking at her like she was an innocent baby. " Kara, nothing is wrong with you. Can I ask you a question?" Kara agreed. Taking a sip from a beer can for the first time. "what makes Lena special? Why did you go to her? What was the reason?"  
"I don't know" Kara solely answered. She looked at Alex who was still in her phone half listing to her sister's ramblings. "I don't exactly know. Because she is my best friend….I guess" 

"Okay, you told me that you were influenced by that kryptonite already, right?" Kelly asked while Kara agreed while taking another sip. "who was the one person you talked to, that they almost cried.?"

"Alex" Kara looked at Alex while Alex did the same. "I think the person I love and care about the most is the person I hurt" Kara's voice was cracking and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, hey Kara that is not true you could never hurt me" Alex softy rejoined.

"Kara you need to realize that whatever you said came from you. I am talking about some harsh truth. I assume your intention might have been good but after you were affected it may have turned into something bad." Kelly was right Kara thought. Kara was broken in a way that only Lena can help her.

"Kara. I am asking you again. What makes Lena special? Why did you come to Lena, not Alex this time?"

Earnestly, Kara truly didn't know the answer. Indeed, what was making Lena special? Kelly could see the Kara was struggling with the answer, helpless to say anything.

"Okay, I will make it a little easy" Kelly took a deep breath "why Lena is your best friend?"

"because she is the one person who understands me after Alex. She is the only person who giggles at my goofy and ridiculous jokes. Laugh about the amount of food I eat. She didn't care how awkward I was and how much I eat and what I do or what I wear. she was my best friend before I told her that I was a supergirl. She liked Kara Danvers the real me not an alien, the human side of me. She is not like any other person she is different."  
Kelly smiled as she knew all along something that Alex and Kara both were oblivious of.

"Okay, the next step," Kelly asked while Kara nodded taking another sip from her beer. "why were you so devastated that Lena deceived you. I saw you when you believed that you betrayed her trust. When you first revealed that you are Supergirl. You took a step forth. And you even broke security and flew to Dublin, Mulan, and Paris for her. Why is that?"

"because…. because she is different. She is not like any other person. She is the person who was deluded so many times that now I feel that I was crazy not telling her before. And you have to understand that she is different. I wanted to make the extra effort so that she feels protected with me. I know that she can take care of herself she is a genius but still, I want to protect her. I care about her a lot." 

"the last step." Kelly looked at Alex and then to Kara. "so, what makes Lena special or different as you say?"

Kara looked at her and then at Alex. The fucking realization. "Kara, I asked you a question?" Kelly insisted. kara froze, she didn't understand what just happened. That never ever crossed her head.

"kara?"

She barely uttered "because…because I love her. More than a best friend" Kara's eyes were wide, jaw dropped looking at both Kelly and Alex. Alex on the other hand almost choked on her beer. Almost.

"there it is." Kelly smiled at Kara "Now you know that why she is so special."

_Rao has mercy on me_.

"Kelly you are good…really good at this" Alex half laughed.

"what do I do next," Kara asked almost instantaneously. "I don't know what to do?"

"it's easy to tell her that you love her" Alex solely answered.

"love her" Kara laughed. "I don't think that she like me like that. Let alone love me. I am expecting too high Alex."

"Kara, I want to ask another question?" Kelly insisted. By now her beer can was crushed and thrown into the dustbin. She simply nodded.

"what do you think Lena feels about your friendship and I am not talking about anything else, just your friendship?"

  
"I think that. She adores our friendship and I think that Lena has a lot of respect for our friendship." Kara honestly replied.

"so, you are telling me that she adores your friendship yet you think that she will abandon you if you tell her that you love her.," Kelly asked as softly as she can.

"no, it's not that. I know her she would never abandon me. It's just that it would be awkward after that."

Alex snorted. While her eyes were roaming her phone screen.

Kara looked at her annoyingly. "what are you laughing at? May I remind you that Maggie rejected you after your devastatingly bad romantic encounter? I don't want that" then she realizes what she said. "I am sorry she shouldn't have said that."

Alex casually replied, "it's fine I am over it."

"Besides I don't think that will be awkward after what you both suffered together. I think it will be a piece of cake for both of you." Kelly softly replied giving Kara a hug.

"Thanks, Kelly you are the best"

"so, Kara what did you conclude from your Enlighted interactions with Kelly," Alex asked.

Kara could feel her cheeks burn as Alex asked the question. She felt like she was a teenager again.

"that I am in love with Lena" she softly smiled and looked at Alex.

"and?" Alex asked again but this time Kara was not aware of the answer.

"and?" Kara asked.

"you are not straight at all" and laughed. "you may be even gayer than me"


	3. talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena and kara finally talk.

Kara lands on Lena's balcony with a soft thud precisely at six in the evening when the sun was down and the twilight was about to fall. Lena's apartment was still faint but Kara could see Lena resting on her imported and fancy white couch, sipping scotch. She resembled a sculpture relaxing there ideally, lost in her own thoughts, Kara was sure that Lena didn't notice her approaching. So, she knocked. She tapped at the glass window softly as she can but also that Lena could hear it. 

"Lena" she knocked again. The raven headed snapped herself out of her feelings. She gazed at the blonde and smiled. This was not her familiar smile. Kara knows it. She had noticed her smile multiple times that now she understands correctly each and every smile of Lena. This smile shows how drained and pained Lena is feeling right now. How empty she might be considered of herself. But she is however smiling, still not interested in feeling anything.   
"Kara, you wanted to talk to me?" Lena softly asked. Eyes red with tears and a little drunk. Not correctly little. a lot.

"Lena are you drunk?" the uncertainty in the blonde question was on the outside.

"I can handle that don't you worry. I am a Luthor don't you remember that" Lena's voice was hoarse as if may have she screamed or did something. "you wanted to talk to me, so talk. But first I would like to say that don't be sorry, don't you ever be sorry. You know you were right. I am a child who craves love and wants love. You know why" Lena waited for Kara to answer but, she didn't say anything so the raven-headed continued "because I am lonely, I have no one."

"that is not true Lena, I am with you" Kara softly returned. 

"I fucking hate myself. Sometimes I think that I never should have left Ireland. You know Kara I am the person who lingered alone and who will rot alone. Not even you will be with me"

"Lena that's not true. I am always with you" Kara softly uttered, she was in wrecks the way Lena was expressing to her, this was not Lena at all, but what if this is the genuine Lena who felt shit about herself all the time.

"oh! please Kara don't give me false trust, you know that that's not true. You will eventually marry a person and will be settled with him most presumably William who knows. But that's not the point. The point is I would be abandoned again. Why can't I have one single fucking soul in my life that could love me? Care about me? Why?"

"Lena, I care about you. Believe me, I do." Kara said as if she would fall in her bones and beg for forgiveness.

"What is the point to talk to you? What is the fucking point to talk to you about all this shit of my life all the messes." She bitter laughed at herself "You know for a time I believed that I found love but now he is dead. Great. Then I felt that again. But he never trusted me with anything. He was a dick and a piece of shit." This was the ramble that Kara had no idea Lena had.

"then I met you…why did I fuck met you. Why you are so sweet and good Kara? Why? You know you were my fantasy that came to life. I was never this good, this happy I never believed in people like you believed in me. I never explored this kind of feeling with anyone. I never imagined I would be in love with an alien, particularly with a Kryptonian. Never. The only thing my family despised utmost was aliens and now see the humor" she half laughed again. "I am in love with one. Great"

"There are roughly 7.5 billion people on earth and possibly who know how many aliens but I fell in love with you." Lena was dripping with tears and a bitter laugh. The things Lena told today was as unexpected as it can be. Kara was out of words.

"you love me" Kara softly asked.

"that's not it. I am the fucking person who tried to kill the women I am in love with. You were right I have corruption, the darkness you were talking about is actually inside me I have killed I have harmed and I am no less than lex. After all, he is my brother." She looked at Kara. "again, I don't honestly understand why I am talking to you about it right now. Bloody hell"

"I am such a mess"

Kara could see that she was thinking about something, something that sober Lena wouldn't do. "you know Kara, I don't want to live alone are really don't, but you know what?" Lena smiled "I am really too drunk and I know for sure that I wouldn't remember the word I would speak or the actions I would take, so here goes nothing."

She aggressively stepped towards Kara cupped her face in her own hands and smashed her lip against Kara. The kiss was rough and greedy as if she desired to feast on Kara's lips. It's not like Kara would mind that, but well Lena was too drunk and was in a very low place and this is not the right time and place for this.

Kara was the one who parted first "as much I want this, you are not in the right condition." She carried Lena's bridal way to her bed which was a little mess she puts her in the middle of her bed and tugged her inside the sheath. "I am not drowsy at all" Lena complained and instantly yawned.   
"yes, you are. Now to sleep" she requested.

Just in few moments, she was out. Snoring a little. Kara could see how worn she was. She lingered there for a while studying Lena irregularly smiling at how pure and how soft and beautiful, she looks. Then she heard her coms. humming and she found herself out of Lena's apartment fighting three burglaries and watching out for spike. It may have been pair or maybe three hours after Kara inquired whether she had any other duty today but she was done for now. Alex asked whether she was free and wanted to have a girl's night but Kara lied that she was tired. Alex agreed and Kara was back to Lena's apartment. Lena was still in deep slumber. Kara's suit dematerialized soon after and she found herself back to her civil wears, a big hoody and soft three quarters.

Kara was not sure why she was in Lena's apartment sleeping in her bed beside Lena. She felt like an intruder. She knows that Lena wouldn't mind being here with her and after the kiss, she was sure that it would not be a problem but why she was scared more like nervous. Lena was sleeping that is for sure but why Kara felt like she was in a panic state? Kara just wanted to be with Lena she doesn't know why but something in her told her to stay with Lena to hold her. Show her that she is safe make her feel loved and just be with her.

Their discussion was abrupted by the kiss. Although it was not the discussion more like Lena confessing somethings. But they really have to talk. Kara doesn't want to leave Lena alone. She laid in the bed trying to keep a proper measure trying not to wake Lena up at the same time. Soon she drifted into a deep doze.

Kara woke up tangled in Lena's body. Her hands holding her waist while Lena's face was close to the crook of Kara's neck. Lena was still asleep. That was nice.

  
_Fuck._

  
_Why_ _am I sleeping like this, why Lena smell so good?_

  
Kara's intentions were straight (but not really). The way they were pressed together was way different than what Kara thought. She didn't realize she was staring at Lena. That is rude she thought but she can't help but gaze at her.

  
She heard the heartbeat. Lena's pulse. She was up too.

Lena's pov

  
As Lena woke up her body jolted with a tremendous amount of panic, her breath hitched her heartbeat was faster than a thunderbolt.

_Why I am in Kara's arms. And why is she gazing at me like I am the only person in the whole wide world? What the fuck did I do._

  
_Kara would probably hear my panic. I swear._

  
And then it all came back. The things she said, the way Kara was trying to understand her, the way she screams earlier before meeting with Kara, the kiss.

  
_Shit, fuck_

_THE KISS._

_I kissed Kara Danvers._

"I am sorry," Lena rustled.

"for what"

"the kiss" Lena whispered very imminent to Kara's lips. "I know it was wrong to drain all my emotional traumas on you" as she watched at the blue eyes for a while she continued "I know you don't want that"

As soon as the words left. Kara crashed her lips against Lena's. Lena was amazed by this act. The kiss was soft and slow and easy. They kissed for a while.  
"I want it." Kara softly whispered against their lips with a twitch of a smile. "I want you in my life"

Lena kissed kara again but this time it was hungry and passionate. The kiss was deep. As she withdrew her lips it landed back on kara's soft neck. Lena began giving open mouth kisses to kara, wet and sloppy. Kara could only think zero but just the kisses. Damn, neither kara nor Lena was thinking straight. As Lena was kissing kara she found herself above her.

"le...Lena what are we doing?" kara asked which was more like a whisper than her actual voice.

"I don't know, I just don't wanna stop." She replied in breaking the sloppy kisses down to kara's body.

"me neither" kara barely utter.

  
"Take your clothes off, now" Lena ordered, there was obvious desperation in Lena's voice. And so kara obeyed. 

Lena was above kara while she took off her own top then kara's. Lena looked at kara's eyes, her body, and god she looked like a Greek goddess. They never stopped kissing each other. Kara's body was warm more like friendly warm but her eyes showed lust, complete and absolute lust.  
Soon they were half-naked. Lena shoved kara back to bed and started trailing kisses down to her body. Kara didn't object a little and followed what Lena imagined.

Lena took Kara's underwear off of her body she just wanted to give what kara ached. She kissed the abs then down to kara's core. She placed a thumb again kara's clit while licking at her core. she was touching kara so softly that it was driving kara crazy. 

"fuck" kara groaned. Lena rubbed a little harder this time. Sucking and kissing occasionally at the inner thighs. "Lena..don't…don't stop" kara whispered moaned. Lena saw the reactions she was getting from kara so she did what kara said to her and rubbed a little harder and licking kara again.   
Kara came undone soon after. For Lena, this was the best thing that happened to her. Hearing kara moaning Lena's name.  
Lena was back lying above kara. "was I good" she asked innocently.

Kara smiled " so, so good" and placed a kiss on her lips. "but now it's my turn" kara smirked.

The blonde flipped Lena and pinned her against the bed, Lena was wet just by this simple gesture of the strength of kara.

  
_Fuck._

  
She is going to be fucked by the national cites own hero, supergirl.

  
Kara ripped Lena's bra like it was nothing. she kissed Lena and for the first time, kara's lips were on Lena's body. Nipping and biting softly not too hard first in the neck then to the collar bone then to her nipples and then sucking and nipping again and caring both the breasts.  
Lena knows those will leave marks on her body for several days. she couldn't care less.

  
Lena moaned kara's name like a mantra. Lena was in deep pleasure. She could see nothing hear nothing she can just feel how kara was so careful at taking care of Lena. 

  
Then kara kissed Lena at the core. kara husked "Rao, you are so fucking wet for me".

  
Okay, this was not Kara Danvers. Kara was awkward and shy and cheerful and didn't swear. But this kara, Lena thought was that supergirl or may be kara Zor-el. Confident and "fuck" Lena moaned at kara licked her on an exact sensitive spot.

  
Again Lena's brain was blank.

  
As kara slipped her index figure Lena jolted with satisfaction her eyes were shut and don't know what was coming next her veins were filled with pleasure nothing else. She added another one and then the third Lena could not contain herself anymore. As kara was pumping her figure in and out of her body Lena was barely putting herself together. 

  
"come of me, Lena. let it go." And so Lena did with a loud scream. It's not like she had any other option. As she came back to her senses she found herself again building the pressure. kara never stopped, She was so fucking sensitive her body was twitching at every stroke of the pumping. She came again.

  
And again.

  
And again.

  
Until she was out of her breath and the voice.

_________________________________________________

"I cannot feel my leg anymore' Lena chuckled. "I highly doubt that I would walk straight tomorrow."

"don't worry supergirl will be at your service all day every day" kara softly replied. Kissing the raven headed in the forehead.

"that's very nice of supergirl. But I think I can manage" Lena replied upon a flirtatious smile. "do you wanna eat something darling. I am going to order soothing I am starving" she wore some clothes before leaving the bed. As she headed to warded her phone.

"Be careful. you might be a little dehydrated" kara smirked and Lena made a face   
"Of course, potstickers." kara answered.

As Lena ordered food sitting in the comfort of her couch when kara appeared from the bedroom. Tt was sure kara wanted to say things that might be concerning. Lena saw kara playing with her hands and adjusting her glasses more often. This clearly showed that she was nervous.

right sex can't change anything. Lena did say somethings that she doesn't remember clearly. and kara is serious.

"Lena we need to talk" here it is. something bad is going to happen. fuck this is bad. Although time was concerning Lena can't resist looking at how beautiful kara look. hair own and arm on display, in the white shirt. she looked different. god, she looks so good.

_focus Lena._

"what is it kara?" 

"We need to talk about us especially you." kara answered.

"Alright" 

"You never told me that you had so much inside of you. You never shared these things. Why? Was I not good enough for you"

"No kara that's not true. you were good enough but I was never" she glanced at her own twisting figures the back to kara "I never deserved you"

kara came close to Lena but give the green eyed woman her own personal space "you deserve me. you deserve the happiness you deserve everything Lena." kara reading the facial expression of Lena. "you have to understand that you are important to me." she smiled but her eyes were in tears. 

"my worst nightmare was to become lex" she looked at kara and smiled sheepishly "now I know it... it is living without you." she then continued "I don't want to lose you kara, I have seen it. I was miserable I don't want to be alone. I want you kara"

"you will never lose me. I promise. For real this time" she cupped Lena's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "you are my breath, my soul, my heart you are my everything Lena, and believe me, I can't live without my breath. I love you Lena Luthor"

Lena was crying but now with happiness " I love you kara." she laughed and kissed her girl.

"We need to talk about another thing," kara said. Lena looked concerned. but agreed. "Lena you should try therapy. Baby, you have a lot of baggage and I don't want you to feel that you are alone anymore. do you understand that?"

"Yeah" Lena smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first smut. I know this one was not that good but seriously I don't know how to right smut.  
> share your opinion in the comment section.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
